That Simpsons Show
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: This fanfiction will follow Bart and Lisa and their friends during their teenager years. This fanfiction is based on "That 70 Show". (R&R)


That Simpsons Show

Chapter One: Bart's Birthday.

Disclaimer: FOX owns The Simpsons, not me.

Beta-Reader: Spirit9871.

A/N: This Simpsons fanfiction will be based on the comedy: "That 70 Show" and takes place almost seven years after the original The Simpsons series. "Eat a cow man!"

_Morning arrived once again in Springfield, which had surprisingly still not have been decimated by the nearby nuclear factory. However, today was just not some other ordinary day...Bart had just turned seventeen! Today was his birthday, and he was expecting a lot for this special occasion._

Bart opened his eyes and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of the orderly; just the way he liked it.

"So far so good!" Bart thought.

Every single year Marge had thrown a birthday party for him, but Bart felt that he was too old for a birthday party, and this year, he really didn't want another one. He really wanted something else...But he couldn't really put his tongue on exactly what.

Bart left his room and entered the kitchen where Marge was making breakfast and Homer was reading the paper.

"Good morning dear and happy birthday." Marge greeted him with.

"Yeah happy birthday boy." Homer mumbled behind his papers. Ah, Homer...

"Thanks guys!" Bart replied as he opened a nearby cabinet. But before he could even manage to get his hands on anything, Marge quickly closed it.

"Hey, what was that for!? I'm starved!" Bart began to protest.

"Since it's your birthday, I'll fix the breakfast." Marge firmly stated; wanting her child to at least enjoy the day he turned seventeen.

"Did I just see chips and party hats in there? Mom I don't want a birthday party!" Bart complained.

"Who said anything about a birthday party? The hats are for Maggie and the Chips are for Homer." She replied.

"MMMM! Chips..." Homer mumbled once more underneath the local newspaper.

Marge and Bart looked at him, but immediately turned back to each other. Homer was Homer after all...

"But you promise mom? I really don't want a birthday party this year. It's too..._kiddy_ for me." Bart pushed on.

"I promise that you won't have a party." Marge assured.

"Homer?" Bart asked.

"You won't have any stupid birthday party. Now run along and let me eat those chips." Homer ordered as he drooled a bit.

"Thanks Homer!" Bart yelled, satisfied, and left the kitchen.

Once the oldest sibling of the household was out of the room, Marge let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew! He fell for it!" She said.

"You know...I really don't think we shall throw him a party this year." Homer warned.

"Why not?" Marge asked.

"First of all, it will cost us a fortune, and second of all, the boy is too big for it anyways." He reasoned.

"That's nonsense! He's just pretending not to want one, but when he sees it, he'll be so happy." Marge argued.

"Well I doubt it honey. But can I have those chips now?" Homer questioned. He really didn't mind his son; he just wanted that bag of snacks really badly...

"NO!" Marge angrily hollered.

"D'OH!"

What they did not know was that Bart had heard everything from the living room.

"_Damn it! Well, I guess there's only one option left then..."_ Bart thought.

Bart stood outside Lisa's door.

"_I really don't want to ask her for help. Maybe the birthday won't be so bad after all..."_ He continued thinking.

Bart imagine his party and saw kids' party stuff everywhere. He also visualized Marge still babying him, and Homer passed out on the floor. Worst of all, all his friends were laughing at him as if it was some kind of comedy show.

"_Fine! I'll ask Lisa!" _Bart decided after this nightmarish vision.

Bart took a deep breath and knocked on Lisa's door.

_**Knock, knock.**_

Nobody answered.

Bart put his ear against the door. He could clearly hear music from inside. God; why did his sister always have to be like this?

Irritated by this, he gritted his teeth.

"Well here goes nothing!"

Lisa was inside and was listening to her songs. Unfortunately for her, this moment of relaxation was short-lived, as Bart had decided to bust into her room uninvited.

"Bart! What are you doing in here?" Lisa questioned in surprise.

"I really need your help Lisa." Bart began.

Lisa raised her eyebrows in shock. "Me helping you? I don't think so Bart."

"Mom want's to throw me a birthday party again this year but I really don't want her to." He explained.

"Why? I thought you loved mom's birthday parties." Lisa teased.

"No, not anymore I don't. Can you convince her not to do it this year? Please Lisa! I'll do anything for you!" Bart begged.

"Do my homework?" Lisa asked jokingly.

It took a few seconds for Bart to process what his sister just said. Him doing her homework? Either she's lost her mind or she completely forgot who her brother was these past ten years.

"Why would you want make to do that? You love homework, and I would just screw it all up anyways." Bart asked; appalled.

"I was just joking!" Lisa said, rolling her eyes. God, can't Bart just learn to take a joke? "But if I can borrow your Moped for the weekend, then I'll do it."

"My Moped? It's the only thing in this world that I love more than my whole family! You know that! No way Lisa! You'll just have to pick something else to use." Bart argued.

Lisa giggled; already expecting this type of protest from her brother the second his Moped came into the equation. "Too bad! Have a delightful birthday party then."

"FINE! You can have the moped for the weekend." Bart yelled, as he succumbed to her bargain.

"Just because you said 'no' the first time, I'll take it for _**two**_ weekends." She tortured him on.

"GAH!" Bart shouted in frustration.

Lisa giggled. Of anything, she loved messing around with her big brother like this.

"If anybody finds Lisa dead in her room, then don't blame me..." Bart mumbled to himself.

"You know I can still hear you Bart." Lisa said with an unamused face.

"I know! I hoped you did!" Bart shouted angrily.

"Come on Bart! You wold never hurt your little sister." She teased on.

"Oh _no_. Of course _not_ Lisa." Bart sarcastically agreed.

"Maybe I'll cut down a weekend if you told me that you loved me for once." She pushed their little deal on further; actually interested in hearing her brother say the magic words.

"Two weekends will just be fine." Bart quickly said as he left the room.

Later in the evening, at the dinner table, the Simpsons ate pancakes as a type of special treat for the special day.

"MMMM...Pancakes...ARGH!" Homer continued mumbling as he did since this morning.

Bart waited for Lisa to say something to Marge to fulfill her end of the deal, but for some odd reason, Lisa sat quietly as she continued eating.

"Lisa, shouldn't y..." Bart started.

"AAHH! These pancakes tastes horrible Marge!" Homer complained.

"That's because you put salt on it instead of sugar!" Marge returned in the same tone of malice.

"MMMM! Salty!" Homer suddenly said; changing his tone of voice.

"So Lisa, y..." Bart started again.

"Isn't it a beautiful day today?" Marge suddenly came in with.

"Lisa, maybe y..." Bart tried once more.

"Mom! I'm done eating. It was nice, as usual, but I'm going out for a couple of hours." Lisa informed.

"Sure thing, dear!" Marge happily answered back.

When she had stood from the table, Bart had become infuriated; confronting his sister face-to-face before she could leave the room.

"LISA! Didn't you have something to say to mom?" Bart egged her on.

"Oh yeah! Bart doesn't want any birthday parties this year. Now, I take your Moped. Thanks for reminding me Bart." Lisa said, as she took the keys to Bart's vehicle and left through the front door. However, once she wore a helmet and sat on the seat, Bart chased after her.

"That's not fair Lisa! You should have a long discussion with mom, not just leave like that! It can't go down like that! It can't!" Bart protested.

Unfortunately for him, Lisa had already taken the Moped and drove off. He wasn't even sure whether or not she even bothered to hear him out.

"LISA!" Bart hollered in the distance.

As he watched his sister and his Moped speed off in the distance, Bart couldn't help but feel a mix of hate, despair, and anger boiling in his head. Eventually having nowhere else to go at the moment, he returned to the table.

"You won't have a birthday party! I already told you! Now sit back down and eat, young man!" Marge exclaimed; remembering Lisa's words.

"Yes mom..." Bart miserably replied. It was obvious Marge wasn't changing her mind, and there was no way in Hell that he'd just let Lisa get away with this.

**He'll get his revenge on Lisa...if it's the last thing he does.** But first, he'll need to get away from this annoying birthday idea.

Later that day, Bart was sitting down in the basement and was watching the television blare on in the darkness. The treehouse had grown far too small and old to hold him in. He missed the nostalgic feeling of crawling into his little clubhouse with his friends...but times had changed, and he certainly wasn't in elementary school anymore.

Then, just as he hoped, somebody knocked at the cellar door.

"Come in..." Bart mumbled gloomily.

"Hey Bart! Can I join you?" Bart's best friend, Milhouse, asked.

"Sure Milhouse." Bart invited.

"Sweet! Uh...is it alright if I also bring Nelson and Ralph too?" Milhouse continued questioning.

Bart made a small laugh. Just like the good ol' days...

"Sure thing man. Sounds like a great idea."

Ten minutes later, after being called through their phones, Nelson and Ralph arrived.

"'Sup Simpson?" Nelson greeted in the same cocky tone of voice he always used.

"Things are...a bit shitty at the moment, but I'm fine. And you Nelson?"

Nelson shrugged. "Same ol', same ol'."

"I like candy!" Ralph randomly chimed in. Jesus...the kid still hasn't grown a brain since the first day Bart had even met him.

"Good for you, Ralph. But anyways guys, if you knew that my mom would throw me a birthday party, you would tell me, right?" Bart asked; already seeming to know the answer.

Everybody began to mumble to themselves in agreement.

"A birthday!? What are you; twelve? Who the Hell has those anymore anyways?" Nelson questioned in shock.

"Yeah! We'd totally tell you if we knew Bart!" Milhouse shouted out in agreement.

"Thanks you guys!" Bart replied; a bit more reassured with himself.

"Hey Simpson! I got some of the good stuff with me." Nelson suddenly informed; completely changing the subject at hand.

Bart broke out into a large grin. "Awesome! Let's do it!"

The four of them sat around a table in a circle and began to smoke weed. Nobody would find them luckily, thanks to their closed space.

"The government is spying on us you know. They know everything about us and they'll strike when we least expect it. That's why they invented beer; so we can't focus and so they'll stay in control." Nelson told the rest of his friends between large gulps of his alcoholic beverage. Wow; those drugs work _**fast**_.

Not wanting to forget the main reason why he brought everyone over, Bart got to the point. With a sigh, he began:

"Mom wants to throw me a birthday party, my dad wants me to start working on his nuclear plant after I finish school, and Lisa has my moped. My family sucks ass!"

Frowning at the way Bart mocked his sister, Milhouse joined in: "I like Lisa! She smells like vanilla!"

"I like vanilla!" Ralph suddenly burst out.

"Yeah! Both of those things" Milhouse agreed.

"Dude that's my sister, so shut it. I swear to God, I'll kill her once I get my hands on her. Guys, look at my hands. I swear that they're getting bigger." Bart said.

"Guys did you know that they're creating a car that runs on water? It's a car that runs on water man!" Nelson laughed; seemingly ignoring his friend's rant.

"On water?" But I use to drink water!" Ralph exclaimed in shock.

"I've never heard of this car. I bet Lisa would love it..." Milhouse mumbled; imagining Lisa melt in his arms after such a gift was presented to her.

"Wow! We never run out of things to talk about down here, do we?" Bart said with a big smile on his face. He had to admit; the stupidity his friends were displaying was a bit annoying, and yet, it was somehow amusing at the same time. Well; anything better than reminding himself that his birthday was probably one of the most unluckiest days of his life.

Bart turned on the TV. Something interesting had to be on by now, at least.

"Yo Simpson! Does your old man have some more beer?" Nelson asked; already showing signs of drunkenness.

"I guess Homer does. I'll go and check it out." Bart responded.

Bart went upstairs and to the kitchen. Remembering he was still underage to be drinking, he had to be careful when he took out the beer to avoid making to much noise.

"BART!" Somebody behind him yelled.

Bart jumped almost out of his skin from the sudden scare. "WHOA!"

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Homer questioned suspiciously. He's been with his son long enough to tell whether or not he was up to something nasty.

"I'm thirsty and I was going to get some juice." Bart quickly lied.

"Your not planning to take my beer, huh boy?"

"No sir!" Bart fibbed once more.

"Look Bart! I know you don't want a birthday party. I don't want to throw you a birthday party either, because I don't want to spend any money. But you know how mothers are, right?" Homer brought up; remembering the current tension going on in the Simpsons family.

"So...I'm gonna get a birthday party?" Bart asked; disappointed.

"NO! I told her like it is, and you won't have any birthday party this year." Homer yelled to set things straight.

"Really? Thanks Homer!" Bart yelled in appreciation. Wow; this was actually one of the very few times Homer did a favor like this for him without asking.

"No problem, and STAY AWAY FROM MY BEER!" Homer ordered.

Bart entered the basement again. "I have great new guys! The birthday party is officially off!"

"Awesome news Bart!" Milhouse was the first to reply.

"YEY!" Ralph cheered.

"Nice! But the beer Simpson?" Nelson said.

"Well, Homer kinda stopped me..." Bart explained.

A disappointed frown appeared on Nelson's face. "So you have no beer?"

Bart smirked. "Pfft, of course I do! I snuck away four beers before he caught me."

"You're the man Simpson!" Nelson shouted in approval as he was handed his bottle.

A few seconds of silence passed as they drank down yet another set of beers. Eventually though, the conversation restarted once more.

"So Bart? When does Lisa come back?" Milhouse asked.

"Oh; thanks for reminding me. I'll seriously kill her when she comes back." Bart answered; not actually giving any definite reply to his best friend.

Milhouse rolled his eyes at Bart's over-exaggeration. "You would never kill her Bart."

"You're right...I guess I'll just fill her bed with dust instead!" Bart decided.

"I know a great place where you can find dust." Nelson informed.

"Really? Where?"

"Ralph's sandbox!"

"Hm...that's actually not a half-bad idea Nelson!" Bart returned this idea with.

Ralph suddenly jolted upwards at the mention of his sandbox; nervous that it had even been spoken about in the first place.

"Stay away from my sandbox! My leprechaun lives there!"

"...Right...All right then; I'll just find some good dust somewhere." Bart told the rest of the group and himself. He really didn't need to hear Ralph's bickering at the moment.

Milhouse looked down at his watch momentarily. Widening his eyes, he stood up "I gotta go Bart!"

Catching on to what his friend was saying, Nelson followed suite. "Ah, same here. Gotta check if my mom's home."

"Me too! I got to go look at the sun." Ralph agreed.

Sighing but realizing that his friends had social lives (somewhat) too, he bid them farewell.

"Bye guys!"

Once they had all left, Bart went upstairs to the living room to watched some more TV. It was at least better with fresh air, rather than in a room with the scent of drugs and alcohol stinging his nose.

As he continued sitting on the couch, without notice, Homer, Marge, Maggie, Grandpa, Milhouse, Nelson, and Ralph surrounded him.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

"What the..." Bart muttered; almost having his second heart-attack for the day.

"Happy birthday!" Marge started; already explaining the situation with just those two words.

"Homer! You told me there wasn't going to be any surprise party!" Bart protested to his father.

"Well, I lied!" Homer simply replied.

"What? Why!?" Bart complained.

"Because it'll be your last. Remember, when you're eighteen, you're out the door, and out of this house." Homer explained.

"HOMER!" Marge shouted in anger.

"But it's true Marge..." Homer mumbled.

Marge sighed. It seemed as though her husband would still not change...

"You guys told me you didn't know anything. You guys even supported me!" Bart yelled at his friends; upset at their betrayal.

"We knew all along. It was so funny, that I almost cracked." Milhouse admitted; laughing.

"Do you _always_ have to say and do things the lame way?" Nelson questioned as he hit Milhouse in the face.

"Milhouse is bleeding!" Ralph shouted; somewhat amused by the whole spectacle.

"Happy birthday, big brother!" Maggie congratulated.

"Ugh, Maggie, not you too..." Bart told her as he pressed his hand to his face.

Then, the front door opened and Lisa came in with a friend. Before Bart could even begin to holler at her though, she began:

"Sorry I'm late for little Bart's birthday party. But I had to pick up a friend." Lisa apologized to the group. Ah so that explains it; Lisa just took Bart's Moped for the sake of the party, not because she was acting like a jerk.

Sure enough, Lisa's friend, Janey, entered the house.

Bart felt something inside of him shift as soon as he saw her face. But he just couldn't put his tongue on this feeling.

"_...Janey, huh...You just made this birthday party just a bit more interesting." _Bart thought to himself.

A/N: Well did you guys like it? Review/Follow/Favorite and new chapters will come.

To Be Continued...


End file.
